It's wonderful to have you as my wife
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Para Elias, es gratificante aprender más sobre sentimientos y emociones humanas aún cuando termina con dolor de cabeza. No puede comprender como es que los humanos no se confunden. Agradecía que Chise fuera su maestra, como también su querida esposa, un rol que sólo le pertenece a ella, como los recién casados que era.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Si, ya lo se. Hace tiempo que no subía capitulo alguno de esta hermosa serie pero había estado ocupada, también me tengo que ocupar de demás categorías. Pero en este corto tiempo que también me he puesto al corriente con el manga, decidí escribir algo bonito que lei y que realmente, vendría al caso escribir. Algo muy bonito y lindo.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: The Ancient Magu's Bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Aprender sobre sentimientos y emociones que aún son desconocidos para él pero que aún así, le causan curiosidad por obtener más de ellos. Aprender cuando debe hablar como cuando debe quedarse en silencio y aprender sobre las observaciones en las situaciones que suele involucrarse, en las que suelen involucrarlo. En eso consistía en ser un alumno de su propia aprendiz, de su maestra de humanos, Chise Hatori. Elias Ainsworth le gusta aprender de esa misma curiosidad que su aprendiz tenía por el mundo que los rodea. Observar con atención a su alrededor y guardar silencio cuando era necesario. Aquello le resultaba difícil y confuso, no podia imaginar que todo ser humano, atravesaba por tantas situaciones que no les cause un severo dolor de cabeza como el que a veces solía tener por tantos enredos en las emociones, en las explicaciones y ejemplos que Chise trataba de explicar.

Pero era divertido y le gustaba aprender cada día más. Así calmaba su curiosidad y aprendía al mismo tiempo. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro o eso es lo que había comprendido al entender aquellas frases que los humanos suelen decir.

Tener la oportunidad de aprender la convivencia entre humanos y otros seres descendientes de hechiceros. Saber que era aquella conexión que los llegaba a unir hasta hacerlos inseparables. Que era aquello que les provocaba, ayudar a los demás guiado por sus instintos o los problemas que pueden causar por guardar silencio o meterse en cosas que no son de su incumbencia. Agradecía profundamente y en secreto, que fuera un invitado no muy deseado, en la escuela. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera dejar a Chise sola, no cuando se había jurado darle su espacio pero también, querer estar a su lado por el simple hecho de que no quiere estar lejos de ella se nuevo. No quiere volver a vivir aquella tragedia.

Sin embargo, entre todos esos asuntos, había algo que a Elias le causaba un poco más de curiosidad. La interacción de Chise con ellos. Era curioso como la chica se había acercado a ellos de una manera rápida e impresionante que se hizo amiga de sus compañeros. Ver a su aprendiz convivir con otros seres de aproximadamente su edad, ayudar en la resolución de problemas como la forma en que ella no se quedaba quieta y quería ayudar a todo tiempo. Claro que le causaba curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo, le causaba un poco de envidia, un poco de celos. Ver a Chise sonreír y reír con ellos. Podia decir que le molestaba un poco. Que prefería quedarse callado o estar en otro lado para no verlos. Era algo que le molestaba en el pecho y se preguntaba si realmente hacía lo correcto de mantenerla a su lado en lugar de dejarla libre y que conviva con personas o seres iguales a ella.

Era algo que Elias se preguntaba al verla con sus compañeros pero que dejaba de pensar en ellos cuando lo miraba y lo saludaba. En ese momento, se puso a pensar sobre el papel que realmente tenían. Elias era su maestro de magia y Chise era su maestra de humanos. Ambos vivían en la misma casa pero el anillo que adornaba sus dedos, decía otra cosa. Ambos habían tomado también, el papel de novio y novia, el papel de esposos que a pesar de todo, Elias aún no comprendía del todo, aún no sabía como darle un significado a su relación. Poder llamar a Chise como su esposa, le causaba un sentimiento diferente, le causaba que algo le molestará en el pecho pero que al mismo tiempo, se podía sentir seguro de aquello.

Aunque, aun no se habia puesto a pensar si era necesario llamarse por ese rol que habian tomado. Ver como Chise había empezado aconsejar a Alice, quien había decidido quedarse en su casa por una noche como ver la manera que se sorprendió al decir que él y Chise dormían juntos. Por un momento, Elias pensó que Renfred y ella hacían lo mismo, de todas formas, Alice podia llegar a ser una buena candidata que soporta al pesado hechicero que sólo lo regaña por algo que hace.

**-¿Dices que no te gusta ser llamada mi maestra o mi esposa? **-Preguntó con curiosidad al escuchar con atención las explicaciones de su maestra.

**-No, eso no es** -Vio a Chise nerviosa, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas.**\- De hecho, me gustan ambos, no me desagrada **-Sonrió un poco su maestra.**\- No importa como comenzamos y no importan nuestros roles, cualquiera que sea la relación por la que nos definas, lo que es cierto es que estar contigo me hace feliz y saber que no me puedes dejar ir me hace feliz también, eso es todo**

Ver aquella sonrisa en Chise, esa misma sonrisa que sólo le da a él, esa mirada, esos ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Podía sentir con realidad esos sentimientos, aquel sentimiento que ella mencionó "Feliz". ¿Qué era aquello? Por instinto, acaricio la mejilla contraria, con suavidad empezó hablar.

**-¿Feliz?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

**-Es como cuando comienzas a esperar con ansias lo que podría traer el mañana** -Chise trataba de buscar las palabras sin llegar a confundirse ella misma.**\- Como si sintieras la energía correr a través de ti, como si sintieras que algo atraviesa tu interior**

**-Ya veo** -Elias se notaba feliz. Había alzado a Chise y hacer que se sentará en sus piernas.**\- Entonces justo ahora que habló contigo, me siento feliz y la idea de que te vayas a dormir, me hace sentir solitario **-Chise no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se arrepentida de enseñarle aquello.**\- Me hace feliz estar contigo en este momento en el rol de pareja casada**

**-Entonces ¿Podemos seguir con este rol?** -Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.**\- De hecho, no se que haría si dijeras que no**

Elias sintió la felicidad inundarle. Se sentía tan bien con Chise de esa manera que al momento de sentir un poco más de frío, no dudo en que su saco apareciera y cobijara a la chica que sólo se pegaba un poco más a él. Aunque con el rostro un poco rojo, después de podría preguntar el porque. Abrazarle con cuidado como rozar su cráneo-rostro con la cabeza de ella, con suavidad, sin llegar a lastimarla. Se sentía tan feliz de tener a su querida esposa entre sus brazos, compartiendo sabidurias como descubriendo nuevos sentimientos que aún le podían llegar a confundir. Le causaba felicidad que Chise fuera su esposa, fuera su novia. Un rol que al parecer, aun mantenían oculto de todos, ya que los siguen viendo como maestro y aprendiz. Pero daba igual, saber que ella se quedaría quedaría su lado como tampoco le iba a permitir irse sin antes una explicación, podia sentirse bien.

Aunque sabía, su cama estaría fría esa noche pero sólo sería una noche. Podría disfrutar de la compañía como la calidez del pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, los días que quisiera. No tenía porque pensar en que debe sentirse celoso con verla con sus demás compañeros, solo debía mantenerla vigilada para evitar que quisiera hacer estupideces. Pero en lo que ella decidiera hacer eso, podría disfrutar de llamarla esposa, de abrazarla como disfrutar de su querida aprendiz y maestra de humanos.

Era feliz que su maestra y aprendiz, al mismo tiempo era su esposa.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Una hermosa escena del manga! Lamentablemente, nos tenemos que esperar aún algunos años para una segunda temporada del anime pero no importa, yo soy feliz teniendo el manga. Tal vez me tarde un poco más en subir algún capítulo pero cuando tenga ideas, no las dejo hasta que este satisfecha. Al igual que todas las historias anteriores que he escrito, de igual manera estará en Wattpad. Ya saben para evitar todo tipo de plagio que me ha pasado.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Sábado 3 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
